Display trays are widely used in retail stores or the like to display packaged items such as food, candy, DVDs, CDs, vitamin supplements, consumer packaged goods toys, or the like for prospective customers to simply lift the goods from the tray to drop into their shopping basket. Prior art trays, such as the example depicted in FIG. 1, were generally formed as a roll over tray with a partition. These trays included columns to allow stacking of multiple trays in the retail store while displaying product within.
One type of prior art display tray 1000, illustrated in FIG. 1, is assembled by the user, e.g., a packer, from two separate sections—a bottom section 1002 and an upper section 1010. The bottom and upper sections 10002, 1010 are delivered to the user as separate sections which are stored prior to assembly. To assemble, the bottom section 1002 is partially assembled. Then, the upper section 1010 is assembled and placed onto the partially assembled bottom section 1002. Finally, the side flaps 1004 of the bottom section 1002 are rolled around side sections of the upper section 1010 to combine the two together, thereby forming the assembled container shown in FIG. 1.
There are numerous disadvantages associated with prior art display trays. They have multiple sections 1002, 1010 for each container to be shipped to and warehoused by the packer prior to final assembly. Additionally, the divider walls 1012, which are used to support another display tray on top, create inner areas 1014, 1016, 1018 divided from one another as seen in FIG. 1. This separates merchandise within, and makes it difficult for consumers to see goods sitting in areas behind a divider wall.
Thus, it believed that there is a need for an improved display tray that will be easier and less expensive to ship, store, and assemble, and which will provide full view to consumers of the products within while still providing the desired rigidity for the purposes of stacking multiple trays on top of each other. It is further believed that improvements in the amount of time to assemble the container can be made, while using less material in the container to lower costs and make less of an environmental impact.